Free Food is Always Good
by daydreamer2465
Summary: An unexpected meeting between Daredevil and Hawkeye involving dumpsters and free food. Based off of a post I saw on Tumblr.
I wrote this in honor of season 2 of Daredevil coming out in less than a week! I am super excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Avengers and this was based off of a post I saw on Tumblr.

Tonight sucked. Matt groaned as he landed in the dumpster. He had chosen not to go out as Daredevil tonight and it was a good thing he had otherwise he would've been killed instead of just having the crap beaten out of him. They probably thought he was a Daredevil fan, wanting to make a difference. He listened as the men retreated from the alley once they were a safe distance away he tried to slowly sit up. It only took him a few seconds to realize that that was a bad idea and he lay back down, content to stay there for a while.

He tensed suddenly. There was someone moving towards his dumpster, and they were carrying something heavy and awkward. Matt could hear a second heartbeat, so it was a person they were carrying.

He wondered why the guy was carrying him into the alley when he realized what exactly they were doing. 'Oh shit,' he thought. Matt only had a second to prepare himself before the body was tossed into the dumpster. Right on top of him. It took all of his will power to not cry out when the body landed on top of his beat up one. He held his breath as the guy walked away, then started trying to get the other guy off of him, but to no avail. The guy's deadweight was to much for Matt to lift off himself in his weakened state.

The man above him let out a small groan and shifted slightly sending a spark of pain shooting up Matt's leg. The man shifted again and Matt couldn't hold in a groan anymore.

"Mind not moving so much?" Matt grunted. "Seriously, this is my dumpster that you just invaded."

"Dude I can barely hear you. I'm deaf. Do you know sign language?" The guys asked.

"No I'm blind!"

"Great," he muttered. "Hold on." Matt clenched his fists tightly as the guy heaved himself up and out of the dumpster, and promptly face-planted.

"Owww," he moaned. He pulled himself up and put his spare hearing aids in. "K. I'm good. I can hear now. You need help?"

Matt rolled his eyes behind his mask. "No I'd prefer to lie in a dumpster all night in pain. Yes I do want help." Then he muttered under his breath, "Least you can after being dumped on me."

"Ok one, I can hear you now, just so you know and two, I didn't ask to be thrown in a dumpster." He reached in and grabbed Matt by the arms and slowly pulled him up. Matt grunted.

"Dude, what did you fight? A truck?"

"Shut up," Matt grumbled. Once Matt was out of the dumpster they both leaned back against the wall.

"Clint. My name's Clint." There was a pause.

"You're not holding your hand out for me to shake are you?" Matt asked

"Oh yeah. I am totally holding out my hand for the blind vigilante to shake," Clint responded sarcastically.

Matt just shrugged, "Happens all the time."

"What, people try to shake hands with you when you're playing vigilante?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean." There was another pause before Clint spoke up.

"Am I to assume that because you are wearing a mask you're not planning on telling me your name?"

"Would kinda defeat the purpose of a mask wouldn't it. You don't seem to care whether people know who you are though."

"I usually don't get caught. I don't do this kind of thing often. You know 'patrolling the streets'."

Matt snorted. "Good job with the not getting caught part." Clint lightly knocked Matt's shoulder with his. "You're one to talk. I recall you also being tossed in a dumpster."

Matt laughed. "God I hurt."

"Wanna get some food?"

"Really? I feel like shit and probably look like it and I'm assuming you do too and you want to walk into some fast food place and order food?" Matt questioned, like Clint was insane.

"Dude it's Hell's Kitchen. Better yet it's New York. Weirder things have happened. I had lunch in a Shawarma joint right after the Battle of New York and those were just sweeping away." Matt turned his direction.

"Are you an Avenger?"

Clint responded hesitantly, "Maybe. Are you Daredevil?"

"Maybe. How'd you come to that conclusion?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Hell's Kitchen isn't that big. There can't be that many vigilantes in one city. It was a reasonable guess," Clint reasoned. Matt just shrugged, too exhausted to question it further.

"Sooo...food?" Clint asked hopefully.

"It that all you think about?" Matt asked laughing as he painstakingly stood up. Clint helped him.

"Usually," Clint laughed. "Come on. I know a good Mexican place a few blocks over and those guys don't bat an eye at anything. I'll pay seeing as I 'invaded your dumpster'."

"Damn right you'll pay. Taking a dive on me and then making me drag my ass all the way there. I should make you go get it and bring it back," Matt snarked.

"Hey I am not your butler. And please remember that I too had the shit beaten out of me tonight."

"Not my problem," Matt said smiling.

"Ass," Clint muttered under his breath. The two started walking, both limping along slowly. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Matt broke the silence.

"Matt."

"What?"

"My name is Matt?"

"Cool." Clint froze for a second.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked immediately alert.

" I just remembered. You're blind." Clint stated.

"No. Really? I never noticed," Matt replied sarcastically. "Something wrong with that?"

"No just... You're blind. How the hell does a blind guy beat the shit out of bad guys every night. I am genuinely curious cause that is freaking awesome man!" Matt just laughed and kept walking.

"Where's that Mexican place again?"

"No seriously dude," Clint called after him. "It is like a genetically altered DNA thing you've got going on or do you just have really heightened senses or something?" Matt just ignored him and kept walking.

"Come on man! That is awesome! I want to know more!"

"Let it go Clint," Matt called back to him. Clint still hadn't let it go by the time they got to the Mexican joint. Much to Matt's surprise Clint was right. The guy behind the counter didn't even blink when the two walked in. He just took there orders and brought their food out out them along with multiple ice packs. He hadn't realized how hungry he was and dug into his food, ignoring the knowing and self-righteous smirk that he just KNEW was on Clint's face. Maybe this night wasn't so bad. I mean hey, he got free food out of it. That always makes things better.

A/N: I know that there are probably some things in here that don't make sense logically and the characters were probably out of character but I wan't really concerned with that while writing this.


End file.
